sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2
thumb|240px True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2 est un album qui compile des chansons variées de la [[Sonic the Hedgehog (univers)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]] et est la suite de l'album True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog. Il a été produit par Wave Master Entertainment et est sorti vers le 16 Décembre 2009. Informations Cet album contient des chansons allant de Sonic the Hedgehog CD à Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Il inclut aussi cinq chansons bonus , qui sont des reprises et des couvertures. Liste des chansons # "Un-Gravitify" # "Dreams of an Absolution" # "Throw It All Away" #"E.G.G.M.A.N." # "Waking Up" #"This Machine" #"Fly in the Freedom" #"My Sweet Passion" #"Believe in Myself" (Version SA2) #"Unknown From M.E." (Version SA2) # "Theme of E-102γ" #"Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself" #"Look-a-like" (Version Édition courte) # "Sonic3 MegaD Mix" #"Lazy Days" -Livin' in Paradise- (Démo originale) #"All Hail Shadow" (Hybrid Mix) #"Dreams of an Absolution" (Starry Night Remix) #"Open Your Heart" (K-Klub Remix) Track details 01. "Un-gravitify" (4:21) *Musique par : Kenichi Tokoi *Paroles par : Runblebee *Voix: Cashell *Guitares par : Chewtaro Moritake *Programmation: Kenichi Tokoi *Modifiée par : Yoshitada Miya *De : Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity 02. "Dreams of an Absolution" (5:18) *Chantée par : Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) *Musique par : Mariko Nanba *Paroles par : Lee Brotherton *Arrangée : Tomoya Ohtani *Voix: Lee Brotherton *Guitares : Chewtaro Moritake *Modifiée par : Yoshitada Miya *De ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) 03. "Throw It All Away" (5:01) *Musique et paroles japonaises par : Fumie Kumatani *Traduction en anglais par : Shinobu Shindo *Arrangement et production des sons par : Heigo Tani *Voix : Everett Bradley *Guitares : Akira Sasaki *Programmation: Heigo Tani, Fumie Kumatani *Modifiée par : Hirokazu Akashi *De : Sonic Adventure 2 04. "E.G.G.M.A.N." (3:21) *Chantée par : Paul Shortino *Producteur sonore : Jun Senoue * Musique : Jun Senoue *Paroles par : Paul Shortino *Voix :: Paul Shortino *Programmation et guitare : Jun Senoue *Bass: Takeshi Taneda *Modifiée par : The Riddle *De : Sonic Adventure 2 05. "Waking Up" (3:22) *Chanson et production sonore par : Julien-K *Écrite : Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck *Ryan Shuck: Voix, programmation et synthèse *Amir Derakh: Programmation, synthèse et guitares *Anthony "Fu" Valcic: Programmation et synthèse *Kourtney Klein: Programmation de tambours additionnels *De : Shadow the Hedgehog 06. "This Machine" (4:24) *Chantée par : Julien-K *Musique par : Jun Senoue and Amir Derakh *Paroles par : Ryan Shuck *Arrangement et production sonore par : Amir Derakh *Voix : Ryan Shuck *Guitares, Bass et programmation: Amir Derakh *De&nsbp;: Sonic Heroes 07. "Fly in the Freedom" (4:56) *Musique et paroles japonaises par : Fumie Kumatani *Traduction en anglais par : Shinobu Shindo *Arrangement et production des sons : Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Voix: Tabitha Fair, Todd Cooper *Guitars: Romero Lubambo *Wood Bass: David Finck *Tambours: Ben Wittman *Rhodes: Albert Menendez *Vibraphone: Jean Baptiste *Horn Section: East 4th Horns *Percussion: Bashiri Johnson *Modifiée par : Hirokazu Akashi *De : Sonic Adventure 2 08. "My Sweet Passion" (5:11) *Musique et paroles japonases par : Fumie Kumatani *Traduction en anglais par : T. Fukada *Arrangement et production sonore par : Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Voix : Nikki Gregoroff *Guitares : Mike Campbell *Bass : Will Lee *Rhodes: Philippe Saisse *Tambours : Ricky Wellman *Percussion: Bashiri Johnsonv *Horn Section: East 4th Horns *Modifiée par : Roy Hendrickson *De : Sonic Adventure 09. "Believe in Myself (SA2 Version)" (3:57) *Écrite par&nsbp;: Jun Senoue *Voix : Kaz Silver *Guitares et programmation : Jun Senoue *Bass: Takeshi Taneda *Tambours : Katsuji *Modifiée par&nsbp;: The Riddle *De : Sonic Adventure 2 10. "Unknown from M.E. (SA2 Version)" (4:52) *Musique et paroles japonaises : by Kenichi Tokoi *Traduction en anglais par : Takahiro Fukuda *Arrangement et production des sons par : Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Rap Vocals Produced by Taka Umeno (Flava Entertainment, Inc.) *Vocals: Marlon Saunders *Voix de Rap : Hunnid-P *Guitares : Chewtaro Moritake *Bass and Programmation : Kenichi Tokoi *T. Saxophone and A. Saxophone : Kohji Orita *Modifiée par&nsbp;: Hirokazu Akashi *De : Sonic Adventure 2 11. "Theme of E-102γ" (4:33) *Écrite par : Fumie Kumatani *Programmation: Fumie Kumatani *Modifiée par : Hirokazu Akashi *De : Sonic Adventure 12. "Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself" (3:35) *Chantée par : Keiko Utoku *Musique par : Naofumi Hataya *Paroles par : Casey Rankin *Voix : Keiko Utoku *Keiko Utoku appears courtesy of Zain Records *De : Sonic the Hedgehog CD (version japonaise) 13. "Look-a-like (Short Edited Ver.)" (1:46) *Musique et arrangement par : Mitsuhiro Tada *Paroles et chanson par : Riu Konaka *De : Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 14. "Sonic3 MegaD Mix" (2:21) *Remixed by Naofumi Hataya *Originally from Sonic Gems Collection *Source music taken from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 15. "Lazy Days -Livin' in Paradise- (Original Demo)" (4:01) *Chantée par : Ted Poley *Musique par : Jun Senoue *Paroles japonaises par : Jun Senoue et Fumie Kumatani *Traduction en anglais par : T. Fukada *Voix : Ted Poley *Guitares et programmation par : Jun Senoue *Piano : Yutaka Minobe *Modifiée par : Masahiro Fukuhara *De : Sonic Adventure 16. "All Hail Shadow (Hybrid Mix)" (4:02) *Écrite par : Jun Senoue et Mike Szuter *Voix : Mike Szuter *Guitares et programmation : Jun Senoue *Bass&nbs;: Takeshi Taneda *Tambours : Toru Kawamura *Modifiée par : Masahiro Fukuhara *De : ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) 17. "Dreams of an Absolution (Starry Night Remix)" (6:21) *Reprise par : Tomoya Ohtani *Musique par : Mariko Nanba *Paroles par : Lee Brotherton *Voix: Lee Brotherton *Modifiée par : Yoshitada Miya *De : ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) 18. "Open Your Heart (K-Klub Remix)" (5:51) *Reprise par : Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) *Écrite par : Jun Senoue and Kenichi Tokoi *Voix : Johnny Gioeli *Guitares : Jun Senoue *enregistrement additionnel, arragement et machinerie par : the Remix Factory *De : Sonic Adventure en:True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2